


room for you still

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elements of fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Inception!AU, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, crater-sized gaps in time, forger!Yamada, point man!Yuto, slight non-linearity, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: They cling like skin; a patchwork quilt made up of all the characters he’s ever imbued. Without dreamshare, he'd be nothing.





	room for you still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/gifts).



> Hi [yellowdreamer](https://archiveofourown/user/yellowdreamer). I strayed a little bit from your prompt but I sincerely hope you like this. 
> 
> I deeply apologise if you've never watched/have no interest in Inception. >_< I tried to make it as general as possible. Here is a mini-glossary, with definitions sourced from the Inception [wiki](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Inception_Wiki):
>
>> [Dream-sharing:](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_sharing) the practice of creating a dream and bringing one or more people into that new dream world. While dream sharing, the dreamer creates and controls the world, while the subject populates it with both people and information.
>> 
>> [Somnacin:](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Somnacin) the drug used to initiate dream sharing and lucid dreaming
>> 
>> [PASIV device:](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Portable_Automated_Somnacin_IntraVenous_Device) a device used for administering the drug Somnacin to dreamers in the field
>> 
>> [Projections:](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Projection) images of people or objects within dreams that are "projected" by the sleeping subject's subconscious mind.
> 
> A huge shoutout to my wonderful beta, resident life-coach, and constant hand-holder. ♥  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_The sun’s rays are beating down upon him, but these days that’s nothing new. Crouching amongst the anemones, Yamada pauses to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he does so, his thumb brushes against the smooth underside of his ring._

_He takes a sip of water from a flask before continuing to garden. Afterwards, he’ll have to tend to the marigolds, the snapdragons, and then lastly, the poppies. There’s a muddy patch of dirt in the corner that’s been set aside for roses since before he can remember, but every time he thinks about finally planting some, time seems to get the best of him._

_The good thing about this solitude is that he has no distractions. The downside is that his thoughts tend to drift towards and latch onto Yuto without fail._

_Namely the absence of him—a looming, dark cloud._

**It’s only a matter of time.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


One  
State: Dream | Location: Island resort bathroom

  


The thrill of dreamshare will never wear off. Nothing else in the world can compare.

Still, since leaving the military and rejoining civilisation, Yamada’s heard of more and more people quitting the industry. He won’t be one of those people.

Dreamshare is all he has.

He hadn’t been confident that they could make a living out of this, but then again he’s never been the confident one. That’s what Yuto and Chinen are for. If it weren’t for them he’d still be trapped inside the military system, bitter and miserable. Then again, if it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have entered this world.

It’s a big one, their first commercial job, and it’s all thanks to their contacts. Not his—Chinen's and Yuto's. Yamada had wrongly assumed everyone inside the system was as suspicious as him.

Needless to say, it was a shock when they signed onto a job pretty much immediately after their escape. 

This dreamscape, full of whimsical colours, intricate labyrinths, and indiscernible patterns is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, but whispers about Inoo's gift follow them wherever they go. By his estimate, he has seven more minutes before it’s his time to shine. He’s nervous, but Hikaru’s blend of somnacin is the clearest that’s ever been injected into his bloodstream—the one they’d used before always made him feel groggy. His forges have never been so precise. This will be a piece of cake.

He adjusts his dress; touches up his red lipstick; takes one, last moment to survey his reflection in the mirror. A wide eyed girl with pouty lips and long, curly hair stares back at him, and as a final touch Yamada blows the mirror a kiss. It’s reminiscent of a time long ago, of flirting with Yuto during a training scenario, back when Yuto wasn't yet adept at recognising Yamada through his many disguises. Yamada grins at the memory.

He’ll never tire of Yuto, either.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two  
State: Dream | Location: Cocktail bar

  


“Chinen’s leaning in,” Yuto murmurs under his breath. “Takahashi definitely looks interested.” His eyes are sharp and discerning as he glances briefly over Yamada's shoulder, and when they sweep back over to him, Yamada shivers. He's wearing a new aftershave, Yamada's pretty sure, or at least not one that Yuto’s ever worn in his presence before. A spike of jealousy flares up, but he pushes it down. This isn’t the time for feelings.

He exhales, slow and measured, watches the smoke unfurl. Yamada could get lost in those deep, dark eyes alone. It’s been too long since they did, well, anything, and sitting this close in this bar, dark and intimate, a predominant characteristic of their extractor's dreams, the contrast between then and now only hurts more. “Well, we’d be screwed if she wasn’t.” Although his back is facing the target, Yamada’s been keeping a watchful eye on her projections. Whether or not she's been militarised is something they’ll soon find out soon enough. Restless, Yamada stirs his cocktail, watching the sliver of cucumber spin round and round the glass.

He doesn’t regret going into business with Yuto. Yuto’s the best partner he could have, and there’s nobody else he’d want to do this with. It would be easier to pretend that he doesn’t need him, but it's far from the truth.

What he regrets is the rocky path their personal dynamic has taken a turn towards, because they went into business together. He was naive to think it was possible to have both, when they’re both this stubborn and this focused. 

Beside him, Yuto shifts in his seat. “Here, have a tomato,” he chirps, suddenly.

When Yamada looks up, Yuto’s holding up the skewer from his drink, a gleam in his eyes. “What? No. You know I hate them.”

But Yuto won’t take no for an answer. Doesn’t ever take no for an answer no matter how much back and forth bickering occurs. Eventually Yuto just slides the tomato off the skewer with his teeth and puckers his lips. If it were possible for someone to roll their eyes so hard they fell out, Yamada thinks that this would be the time.

“Daisuke, _no_ ,” he sighs, and he can't recall the last time he had to use one of their agreed-upon code names.

He would continue to protest, but out of the corner of his eye Yamada spots a projection turn towards them. It’s probably nothing—Yuto’s been positioned to have eyes on the mark and their extractor the entire evening, and he looks far from worried. Still, just to put his own mind at ease, Yamada places one hand on Yuto’s left thigh and swiftly leans in to snag the tomato from Yuto’s teeth with his own. Their lips briefly touch; Yamada flushes, and shivers. When he sits back in his chair, grimacing as he chews, the projection has turned its attention elsewhere.

It’s the only contact they’ve had in awhile. His heart rate is beating at double time.

When they inevitably abort the mission by shooting themselves out of the dream and are running out of the abandoned, decrepit hotel, Yamada’s mind drifts back to that moment. He wishes they’d had more time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Three  
State: Reality | Location: High-rise office complex

  


Learning to play the shakuhachi in three months and wear a kimono isn’t the most difficult thing he’s ever had to do for work, but it’s certainly up there. Still, his performance seemed to satisfy Mr. Kim, with his tear-filled eyes and loud applause. Once awake, had shaken each of their hands with such enthusiasm and praised them in gushing Korean, promising to refer them to all of his subordinates.

They’ve been experimenting with experience-based dreams of late in response to ever changing market demand, the opportunity to move away from the criminal underground welcomed by most.

It’s these kinds of reactions that reaffirm that this is where he’s meant to be.

They’re the last ones to leave the 57th floor office, Yuto fussing over his precious PASIV like it’s his firstborn, Yamada taking an extra long time to pack up his own belongings. His head hurts, an increasingly common occurrence.

Lately, it’s been more difficult to shake off what he portrays after jobs. Aspects of all of them cling like skin; a patchwork quilt made up of all the characters he’s ever imbued. He’s not sure how much longer he can hide it from the others.

“Hey.”

Yamada startles, badly. He hadn’t heard Yuto come up behind him at all. “Hey,” he responds, praying his voice remains neutral.

A beat of silence. Then, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Yamada picks up his bag and makes to leave but Yuto snakes out a hand, holds onto his arm with a vice like grip. “ _What_?” 

“You haven’t looked at me in weeks. Is it that difficult for you?” Yuto demands, and it’s the uncharacteristic harshness in his voice that finally makes Yamada turn around. 

He doesn’t like what he sees. They’ve been taking on more jobs than they’re used to, what with the luxury dreamshare market appealing to a much wider demographic. Yamada’s been so caught up in his head that he hasn’t been paying attention to exactly how much of a toll it must be taking on the others, too. Now, up close to Yuto, Yamada notes the fine lines, the darker under-eye circles, the tight expression.

“Sorry,” Yamada says, suddenly contrite. “I’m just tired.”

Yuto sighs and shuts his eyes; pinches the bridge of his nose. When he opens his eyes, all the fight seems to have vanished from them. “Just, please. Talk to me. I can tell something’s wrong, and it’s so frustrating when you try and pretend otherwise. I don’t know how to deal with you like this.”

Yuto’s right. Back when they first teamed up, they agreed that open communication was paramount. They may have had work-adjacent ups and downs over the years, but one thing they’ve always been good at is maintaining their strong partnership. Except now it’s the closest it’s been to teetering on the verge of collapse.“I’m sorry.” 

Yuto’s regarding him with an unreadable expression. Yamada meets his gaze defiantly, realising as he does so how much he misses the Yuto of the past; the Yuto that would jump into anything with gleeful abandon; the Yuto that would poke and prod until you relented; raucous, fun-loving, enthusiastic Yuto. Nor the Yuto that sidesteps around people; meek and timid, as though asking for permission to occupy the surrounding space.

He doesn’t recognise this Yuto, but then, if he looks at the situation from the other side, this Yuto probably doesn’t recognise the Yamada he’s become, either.

He owes that Yuto everything. 

In the quiet of the closed office, Yamada’s overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his gratitude. It’s short lived, however, a different emotion flooding through him that stops him short. He barely registers Yuto finally letting go of his arm.

“Yamada,” says Yuto, and only then does Yamada snap back to attention. “Dinner?”

By nature Yamada is a very cautious person. But here with the one person in the world that drives him to be his absolute best and keeps him grounded, he throws caution to the wind. Forgets about attempting to see ten steps ahead. Ignores the part of his brain that issues nothing but warnings.

For once, he doesn’t fight this feeling. 

“I’m tired of wanting you but not having you,” he whispers, and it’s the first time he’s ever admitted it to himself, let alone out loud.

Yuto’s expression freezes, and then crumples.

Yamada takes a step forward, lets his feet be carried by the wind.

Yamada kisses Yuto, and for the time being, all is right with his world again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_There’s a knock on his door—short, sharp, insistent._

_He doesn’t hear it at first, on account of being in middle ground between engrossed with reading and drifting off to sleep, when there’s another knock._

_He smiles._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Four  
State: Dream | Location: Castle on a hill

  


There are dragons, because of course there are.

One—the largest one—swoops and Yamada ducks upon reflex, even though this is Yuto’s dream, and Yuto’s projections have never hurt him before.

A second, smaller dragon, on completion of its round of the castle, lands heavily onto the turret in front him. She regards Yamada with her head cocked, then, when she’s satisfied, traipses towards him and nuzzles at his arm.

Yamada can’t help but snort.

Moments later, there’s a rustle of curtains behind him and Yuto, clad in a hideous fur coat, appears from around the folds. “Found you.”

“To be fair, we’re really not good test subjects.” It never takes either of them long, for one. And don’t even get him started on how incredibly biased their projections are to one another, but Hikaru always insists on making them go under together, regardless. “ _The more test results we have, the more confidence I’ll have. I won’t let any of you use a batch of somnacin I’m not 100% sure about._ ” 

And, well, when he puts it that way.

The dragon butts at his hand, discontent with the sudden lack of attention. Absently, he resumes petting her. “It seems pretty stable. Nothing jumped out at me as strange. Did you find anything?”

Yuto shakes his head. “We’ve still got almost two hours left in here. I figured we could have some fun, you know? I mean there’s four poster beds everywhere.” He smirks; raises a suggestive eyebrow.

“Oh my god.” Yamada rolls his eyes, but with how ridiculous Yuto is, it’s impossible not to smile.

“Also, can you get rid of that disguise? I really can’t take you seriously with that white-blonde hair.”

“Really? I worked hard on it. What about the eyebrows? Do you like those?”

The glare on Yuto’s face as he stalks towards him speaks volumes, so the transformation from medieval princess back to plain old Yamada is complete by the time they’re kissing. Yamada all but sinks into Yuto’s arms, sighing with content.

“Why is it you only let yourself be happy when you’re under?” Yuto murmurs when they break apart, foreheads resting against each other.

It’s not a question Yamada wants to answer right now, or even one he has the answer to.

So he says instead, “Shut up and kiss me again,” pushing off the giant fur monstrosity off Yuto’s shoulders. It falls to the floor and pools at their feet.

And Yuto complies.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Five  
Scene: ???? | Location: ????

  


If only humans could fly.

It would be so easy. One step would be all it needed. He could even close his eyes, if looking down frightened him.

He just wants to be free. Let go of the restraints and shackles.

It would really be so laughably easy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Let's go to the garden.”_

_Hand in hand, Yamada leads Yuto to the backyard. What were once anemones are now lightly swaying bluebells. Dainty, white chrysanthemums have taken place of the bright, orange marigolds, and the snapdragons and poppies have been replaced by rows and rows of forget-me-nots. They stop at the edge of the garden, right in front of the large rosebush, red flowers abound and in full bloom. He rubs his thumb against the grooved surface of his ring; the first and only one he’s ever forged by hand._

_“I knew you’d come,” he says, smiling up at Yuto, who laughs and leans in to kiss his forehead._

_“You said that before,” Yuto reminds him._

_Yamada merely shrugs; tugs on Yuto's hand to pull him in for a proper kiss. "I'm glad you're here."_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Flower meanings** |  **Character roles** |   
> ---|---|---  
> Anemone: estrangement, withered hopes | Bluebell: everlasting love | Yamada: forger  
> Marigold: grief, despair | White crysanthemum: truth | Yuto: point man  
> Snapdragons: deception | Forget me not: memories, true love | Chinen: extractor   
> Poppy: eternal sleep | Red roses: true love | Hikaru: chemist  
> |  | Inoo: architect


End file.
